A three-year project is proposed to 1) examine productivity and effectiveness of mental health manpower, 2) investigate the relationship between efficiency and effectiveness and study the possible tradeoffs, 3) replicate organizational findings that impact on performance from a prior MH study on partial care in outpatient facilities, 4) solicit program administrators' responses to study recommendations and measures. This study will extend a novel methodology for comparative evaluation of productivity, efficiency and effectiveness of mental health manpower. The methodology entails a data envelopment procedure for estimating a frontier of best patterns of service delivery, using multiple measures of input resources and therapeutic outcomes. Efficient and inefficient service agencies are identified and partitioned into comparison groups for further case-study follow-up analyses.